


【紫冰ABO】The man outside the door

by WishkeyFoxka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishkeyFoxka/pseuds/WishkeyFoxka
Summary: 註：奇跡+火神都是A。各校籃球隊幾乎所有人都是B，因為O在競技場上很少見。冰室在完成陽泉入學手續、來到日本前才分化，所以陽泉校方沒他資料，火神也不知道他是O。





	【紫冰ABO】The man outside the door

**Author's Note:**

> 註：奇跡+火神都是A。各校籃球隊幾乎所有人都是B，因為O在競技場上很少見。  
> 冰室在完成陽泉入學手續、來到日本前才分化，所以陽泉校方沒他資料，火神也不知道他是O。

自從WC 結束回到陽泉後，冰室便在眾人面前失去了蹤影。

「小雅子......室仔今天也沒來練習嗎？那我不來了。」自看見過那個人的眼淚後，紫原對他便在意起來，說不出為何，但他就是好想快點再見到室仔。

挖出冰室最脆弱陰暗的面、為他進了Zone、努力過後還是輸給最討厭的笨蛋神再不甘心地大哭......一天內發生了好多事，多到他發覺自己還是首次被一個人牽著走牽到頭暈轉向。因為很想輾碎胸腹中空虛煩躁的感覺，所以想快點見到室仔。見到他，這陣飢餓的鼓動就會平息吧？

 

可是籃球笨蛋的室仔，好幾天都沒來練習呢。

監督拿出竹刀啪一聲打在任性王牌的背上：「少給我任性！冰室不在也要好好練習！難道以後冰室畢業了你就以後不練習嗎？」

如果到時冰室不在球隊了。

紫原真的沒想過。冰室比他年長一年，意味著高三時他只能自己一個打籃球。......那他大概就真的不打球了。

「你問我嗎阿魯？冰室這幾天都沒來上課，打他手機也沒人應阿魯,也不知道在不在宿舍，敲過好幾次門都沒人應阿魯。」

不會是回了美國吧？

當這句話被誰漫不經心說出口，紫原突然一陣恐慌，顧不上在後面大吼大叫的監督，紫原大叫著「小雅子，我要去找室仔」就翹掉了訓練。打去的電話一開始還會被掛斷，後來就完全沒人接了，直至來到小室房間門前，紫原才嗅出一絲不對勁。門是緊閉著沒錯，但空氣中飄著若有若無的一絲香氣。淡得幾乎說不出來是甚麼，有點像甚麼植物的氣息卻熟悉得像在哪裏聞過......

那是信息素。

難怪劉偉嗅不出來，整個陽泉籃球社只有紫原一個是Alpha，而Beta對信息素本來就沒有Alpha和Omega來得敏感。他記起了，好久以前就在室仔身上嗅過，淡如黯煙，他還問過對方這個味是他自己的，還是別人的。那時室仔說了甚麼來著？室仔說這是香水。

紫原怒火突然就卷上來了。很明顯有一個Omega躲在還頭吧，連情欲味都滲出門了！交往了很久吧，當初還要騙他。Winter Cup一利用完他，就退隊了嗎？砰砰砰！「室仔快點開門！我知道你在裏面的！」

砰砰砰！

冰室聽著學弟在門外的聲音苦笑起來。他現在最怕的就是敦了，敦是籃球隊內唯一個Alpha，出現在這個時機隨時會撞破自己入學以來苦苦隱藏的秘密。之前為了Winter Cup加大了很多抑制劑的份量，結果提前在下一次抑制劑到貨前用光了，也許是因為如此，今次的發情期來得猛烈又殺他一個措手不及，還要長得不可思議。要不是如此他也不用只能躲在宿舍裏等待這次快要把他淹沒的熱潮過去。緊張感繃緊了本來就極敏感的神經，床單小小的磨擦已經可以逼出冰室按不住的呻吟聲。冰室羞恥地捂住嘴，他應該聽不到吧？

砰砰砰！

果然是在和別人那啥嗎！紫原快失去耐心，用力踹了門好幾下。室仔要為一個橫在中間的Omega把他隔在門外了，平時懶洋洋的軟聲一下子冷了下來：「小室仔再不開門，我就踹開門然後在你面前輾碎那個Omega。」

「不要！」冰室馬上就屈服了。他一腳重一腳輕地走到門邊，三天以來沒多少東西下肚使得他頭昏眼花。靠到門邊，他輕聲請求：我給你開門，但敦千萬別要嚇倒喔，也不要告訴別人，答應了我就開門。

垣在二人間的門終於開了，那是敦想也沒想過的結果。

「看吧，沒有甚麼其他Omega，敦，我就是那個Omega。」他的小室有氣無力地說。

 

2

所以說，事情為甚麼會變成這個樣子呢？面前的人香豔誘人到叫人難以置信，此時此刻紫原終於聞清楚了冰室的信息素味。又香又細緻，藏在裏頭又有一點有苦澀和若隱若現的清鹹，像剛出爐的高級點心，欲罷不能，又滿足又肌餓，更醉人了。

紫原幾乎一進來房間就硬了，正拼命克制著想把冰室蹂躪個千百遍的衝動。脫下早已濕漉漉的內褲，捊住懷裏人的性器擼動，冰室馬上就發出受不了的呻吟軟軟地緊靠著紫原。性器被握在陌生的手掌裏太刺激，才從根部到鈴口大力地擼了兩下，分身便突突跳動。

好敏感啊。

可是還不夠。身後的小洞還在因為備受冷落而不滿足地絞緊，請求說不出口，冰室只好擒住Alpha的手指伸到穴口，發現了新玩具的小孩毫不猶豫便把兩隻手指插進裏頭攪動，那比冰室自己的粗長多了，去到冰室自己撫慰時遠達不到的深度，指甲輕刮過脆弱的嫩肉時，粗糙的關節深深屈曲擠著甬道時，指尖四圍探索按壓時，水聲咕咕響起，身下的人舒服得眼都瞇起來了。突然不知按到哪裏，壁肉一下子緊緊咬住了作惡的手指。本來柔若無骨的身體僵硬了：「啊…...」

這是甚麼？紫原好奇地又按了幾下，對方的身體馬上彈起來。「啊！不......不要那裏...啊...」不理冰室的掙扎，紫原半是報復半是嗜虐地用指甲碾刮過一一冰室像條魚高高彈起再跌回水裏一一射了。

從天真地以為欲望被解決，到後面的空虛感加倍反撲而來，不過十數分鐘內的事。到冰室回過神來，自己已經夾緊腿，後身不自地抵在Alpha驚人的灼熱上磨蹭。還是處男的紫原哪受得這挑撥，一把分開兩條白晳的長腿欲望蓄勢待發：「室仔......讓我進來吧。」

3  
他很想說不，但刻蝕在骨子裏的Omega本能強大得無法違背。不能，沒有一個Omega在深度發情期裏被另一個Alpha抵住生殖通道時還能拒絕。當那根擁有壓倒性存在感的兇器狠狠地搗進來時，甚麼理智也不重要了。靈魂裂作兩半，一半震攝於上方的侵略者，完全沉淪在對方的信息素裏，被高熱的肉楔融化在床上。一半蒸發掉，模模糊糊地在上方冷眼地望著徹底臣服的自己。看吧，球場上，生理上，氣場上，最後還都是輸得一塌糊塗了。草食動物也妄想像大我、敦他們一樣成為球場上的狩獵者，是不自量力吧？

「啊！」頸側一陣噬咬的劇痛把意識粗暴地拉回來。隨之而來是飽含怒氣的大力抽插，蕊芯被捅到不成樣子，性器惡劣地對准前列腺用力研磨。猝不及防地又攀上了一次高潮，紫原卻沒有停下來，高潮後的餘悸混著無止境的侵略，冰室已經連生理反射的身體跳動都失去了，給蹂躪成一灘春水，除了顫抖地承受打樁似的貫穿別無他法。

真的好可愛，紫原喘著氣想，平時寵著自己的室仔還哪有冷冰冰的淡定樣子，露出這種色情的表情，臉都紅通通的好像比蘋果還好吃呢。如果不是自己來得及，說不定有一天就給其他的Alpha吃掉了......

深埋在體內的分身抽出來在肉壁上輕頂，像在找甚麼。就這樣頂了好久，紫原終於在深處後方找到藏在皺摺後的開口。才頂在開口室仔便拼命掙扎起來：「不行......那裏不行！」他終於明白敦想幹甚麼了，那是他深深恐懼的最後結果一一被誰在生殖腔裏成結，完成標記。

然後他的餘生就會和那個人綁定了，還很可能會懷上孩子。

更別說繼續打籃球了。

紫原卻不會明白，他現在只一心想在喜歡的人的身體裏留下烙印。粗大的龜頭擠開狹小的生殖口，裏頭比甬道更柔嫩脆弱，水汪汪的。看小室的反應那裏也應該更敏感，畢竟對方現在連眼神都散渙了。本來高漲的嗜虐心在這個單屬於Alpha的樂園裏消退了，只剩下Alpha與生俱來對Omega生殖道的保護，生殖腔多軟啊，好像軟得連精液都盛不住。他小心翼翼把分身擠進去，然後開始膨脹成結一一

「啊啊啊！」原本就飽漲不已的生殖腔被碩大的結死死卡住，那種感覺太可怕，噙在眼裏的淚水終於和著多年來的委屈不甘一起落下。紫原也沒想到他會那麼大反應，無措地抱緊他的小室，直到他終於聽到懷中人在小聲說：「......不要......不要懷孕...」

他這才知道自己幹了甚麼，他幹了自己同樣都是未成年的學長。可是已經太遲了，結死死卡住了皺摺，鈴口開始吐出一大股精液。紫原只好緊緊抱住冰室，每次他都拿室仔的眼淚沒辦法，唯有笨拙地吻吻他的眼睛，淚痣和眼淚：「室仔，我給你負責好不好？我給你負責。」  
冰室一邊啜泣著，一邊在精液灌滿肚子的快感裏迎來第三次劇烈的高潮，只是前面已經吐不出甚麼來，後面的穴道抽搐絞緊紫原的大傢伙，稠水噴薄而出。這時，後頸的腺體被狠狠咬住，從頭到腳由裏到外，都染滿敦的氣息。

我給你負責好不好？會好好養寶寶，也會好好養你。

 

4

一個月後。

「室仔......結果怎麼了？」紫原靠著浴室門，也不太敢推門而入。過了好半天，冰室才開門，面上看不出陰情喜悲：「敦...果然還是當爸爸了...

「欵！」

「...才怪呢。」

「室仔好壞！又騙我。」

冷不防被緊緊抱住腰，冰室低下頭摸摸埋到自己肚子的頭：「怎麼了？敦。」紫原把鼻子埋在衣物間，呼吸弄得對方癢癢的。自從標記後室仔的信息素有一點改變，開始染上自己的氣息了。

「室仔，上次不是說如果懷上了我就陪你一起生，如果沒懷上我就陪你繼續打球嗎。」在這層薄薄的肌肉下，腹腔深處，有一個神聖美好的地方。如果上次不是吃了好幾天事後藥，現在就可能躺了個小小生命了。

「可是...未來我又想和室仔打球，又想要室仔的寶寶。」一想到小室仔因為他的任性吃了那麼多傷身的藥，紫原心裏就難過極了，比輸給了誠凜更難過。

「所以，當我們大學畢業了，一有了寶寶就結婚吧。」

最孩子氣的敦，也好好地成為可靠的Alpha了。把臉埋在冰室腰間的陽泉王牌，看不見愛人此時露出了非常明豔動人的笑靨。因為一直被視為人生礙的性別，可以和喜歡的人深深結合，甚至懷上那個人的孩子，也許......他也開始喜歡自己的身體了。

END


End file.
